


Home

by SamThatWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Hinata has a lot of hair, Hinata is Rapunzel, M/M, Tangled (2010) References, Tsukishima is a literal horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamThatWriter/pseuds/SamThatWriter
Summary: “Alright, ginger-”“Shouyou.”“Bless you. I’m serious about the team. I know a good place to practice with that nice volleyball you have.”“Something brought you here,  Uenoyama Ritsuka.” Shouyou’s eyes narrowed. “Call it what you will. Fate… Destiny…”“A salty horse.”Shouyou tilts her head slightly in confusion, then shakes it. “But you will help me out here. All I want is for you to take me to practice with a real volleyball team."-----AU by Wanatanabes on Tumblr and Youtube!! Please check them out!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Home

Struggling was pointless. At least, that’s what the girl said. Kageyama sighed, looking around in the shadows, squinting to try to see who was there. The voice was feminine, but Kageyama couldn’t spot who was speaking to him. 

“I know why you’re here, and… I’m not afraid of you.” The girl spoke, nervousness evident in her voice. Kageyama was confused. First of all, why he was tied in hair to a chair. Second of all, what the hell was this girl talking about? Third of all, this was all hair. There must be seven feet at least, with how tightly he’s tied up.

“What?” Kageyama asked out loud, trying to get answers. The girl, of which Kageyama could just barely make out her outline, started to step towards him. She finally stepped into the light, facing Kageyama, and almost taking his breath away. Her bright ginger hair gleamed in the sunlight, the same color as the hair tied around his ankles and wrists. She pulled the volleyball close to her chest, starting to speak again. 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” She raised the volleyball with her left hand, seeming as if she was ready to spike it at him. 

Kageyama kept staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty in the sunlight. “I… uh…” 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” She repeated a determined look on her face. She held the volleyball up higher, and Kageyama decided that a volleyball to the face was not what he needed today. 

He cleared his throat and began to speak. “I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say…” Kageyama pulled out his best escape techniques, glancing at the volleyball in her hand. “Nice volleyball you got there.” 

The girl blinked, caught off guard. Her eyes narrowed after that, frowning slightly. 

“The name’s Uenoyama. Uenoyama Ritsuka.” Kageyama smiles slightly. He felt bad using his fake name, but he had hopes that she wouldn’t turn him in. “You know, if you untie me, we could pass a bit with that. I’m a setter, you know.” 

The girl almost dropped her volleyball, fumbling around with it. “A setter?!” 

Kageyama nods. “Yup. I’m a fairly good one. If I set for you, will you let me go and give me back my bag?” 

The girl frowns. “I’ve hidden it where you’ll never find it. But I won’t give it back to you unless you take me to a gym to play volleyball with a team.” 

“It’s in the pot, isn’t it?” Kageyama nods towards it, and the last thing he sees before passing out is the girl’s volleyball coming right at his face.

When Kageyama wakes up again, something is sticking in his ear. Kageyama looked over at his shoulder, spotting… some sort of amphibian sitting on his shoulder. He rubs his ear on his shoulder. “Disgusting!” 

The girl rolls her eyes. “That disgusting thing’s name is Yamaguchi!” 

“I don’t care. Give me back my kneepads.” 

“Now your kneepads and equipment are hidden where you’ll never find it.” The girl tucked the volleyball under her arm, hands on her hips. 

“What do you want with my hair? To cut it?” The girl questioned him, and Kageyama sighed. 

“No.” 

“Use it?” 

“No.” 

“Sell it?” 

“No! The only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it!” Kageyama sighs. “Please let me out. I’ll take you to a volleyball team.” 

“Who else knows my location, Uenoyama Ritsuka?” The girl inched closer to him. 

“Alright, ginger-” 

“Shouyou.” 

“Bless you. I’m serious about the team. I know a good place to practice with that nice volleyball you have.” 

“Something brought you here, Uenoyama Ritsuka.” Shouyou’s eyes narrowed. “Call it what you will. Fate… Destiny…” 

“A salty horse.” 

Shouyou tilts her head slightly in confusion, then shakes it. “But you will help me out here. All I want is for you to take me to practice with a real volleyball team." 

Kageyama nods. “Yeah, sure. I know just the place.” 

“Okay. I will let you go and give you back your equipment if you take me to play on a team.” Shouyou steps closer to him. Yamaguchi crawls up onto Kageyama’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the man. Kageyama looks back at the… lizard thing, simply blinking. 

“Now, take me to this team of yours!” Shouyou smiles, pulling on her hair. Kageyama’s chair begins to fall, and he falls right on his face. 

“Ow!” 

\-----

“So… What are you two doing here?” A ruffian growled, and Shouyou squeaked and quickly hid behind Uenoyama. These men were huge and extremely intimidating. These guys were built and towering over Shouyou, making her hands shake as she gripped her volleyball. 

“Please don’t take my hair.” She whimpered, closing her eyes and squeezing Uenoyama’s arms. 

“Relax, ginger. They’re not gonna take your hair.” Uenoyama smiles. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Why the hell would we want your hair?!” The tiniest one popped up. 

“Are you shorter than me?” Shouyou asked, coming out from behind Uenoyama. He growls, and Shouyou hides behind Uenoyama again. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please don’t take my hair!” 

The biggest ruffian laughs. “We’re not taking your hair!” 

“Hey, if you want to play volleyball, shouldn’t we put your hair up?” Ueonoyama suggests. 

Shouyou looked up at him, nodding. “Yeah but…” She starts to pull her hair inside from underneath the doors. “There’s a lot.” 

“Yo, Kiyoko!” The main ruffian calls. “Get Yachi out here, we’ve got some hair for you to braid!” 

Two girls peek out of a room, smiling. Shouyou finally manages to gather half of the hair in her arms, sighing. 

The blonde girl squeals, running out and running her fingers through the long ginger hair. “So much hair oh my gosh! So silky and clean!” 

The dark-haired girl walked behind her, smiling. “Alright Yachi, let’s get to work.” 

\-----

Shouyou ran around the gym, her braid flowing behind her as she laughed. “I love this so much!” 

Yachi salutes. “No problem! It was so much fun!” 

“Hey! Hey! Do you have a setter?! Someone throw me a spike!” Shouyou hollers, Kageyama picking up the volleyball set by his side. 

This girl was something special alright. Kageyama headed out onto the court, handing Tanaka the ball. “Throw me the ball, Tanaka.” 

Tanaka nods, and Shouyou’s eyes locked onto Kageyama. Tanaka throws the ball to Kageyama, him setting it up for Shouyou to spike. 

Shouyou smiles, running up and spiking the ball. 

Nishinoya grins. “Wow, you got a good spike Shouyou!” 

Shouyou laughs. “Thank you!” 

“Hey, this is your first time out into the open, right? Why don’t you go sightseeing?” Ennoshita suggests. 

Shouyou picks up her volleyball, cuddling it to her chest. “I wanna play volleyball.” This girl was becoming somewhat of a bother, only wanting to play volleyball all the time. He had to get out of here quickly before the guards picked up on where he was. 

“It’s good to explore the world, isn’t it?” Kageyama started to push her towards the exit. “Explore places you’ve never seen. Plus the lanterns are floating tomorrow night, and we don’t want to miss that, do we?” 

When they finally stopped right in front of the door, Kageyama finally heard the commotion going on outside. 

“Saw him go in with my own two eyes.” One of the people said. “Uenoyama’s in there.” 

Kageyama froze, and Shouyou looked back at him with a worried expression. Kageyama immediately let go of her shoulders, and Tanaka pulled him to a back practice room, flicking the light switch and a button on the wall. Shouyou ran behind, and Tanaka shut the door behind him. “Here, use this as an escape route. Come back here when you’ve seen enough of the kingdom.” 

Kageyama nods in confirmation, Shouyou nodding next to him. Kageyama pulls her down the tunnel, running so they get enough distance away from the gym. 

Shouyou tucks her volleyball under her arm, sprinting to keep up with Kageyama. “You never told me you were wanted by the kingdom!” 

“I didn’t think it would come up in a casual conversation!” Kageyama cried, and he slowed down to catch his breath. Shouyou does the same, less out of breath. 

Then the commotion comes again, this time echoing along the cavern walls. 

Shouyou gasps and both of them pick up their pace until they’re out of the cavern. Kageyama throws his hand in front of Shouyou, stopping both of them from falling off the edge of a cliff. 

“Oh no.” Shouyou’s hands begin to shake.”Oh no-no-no. What do we do?!” 

Kageyama pulls the hairband out of Shouyou’s hair. “Swing with it!” Shouyou hands Kageyama her volleyball, untangling her hair from the braid it was in as the kingdom guards come through the entryway. 

Shouyou quickly wraps a part of her hair around something farther away swinging off the edge of the cliff. 

Kageyama looks around at the guards. “Oh, we’re gonna have some fun.” Kageyama begins throwing hard sets at the guards of the kingdom, hitting them straight into the chest. Kageyama grins, setting the ball in a perfect arc towards the blond horse, but the horse’s neck blocked the shot and it snorted. 

“How dare you, Tsukishima.” Kageyama frowned, picking up the volleyball. 

“Uenoyama!” Shouyou’s voice called, and ginger hair quickly wrapped around Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama smirked, gripping the hair and letting himself be pulled off the cliff, keeping the volleyball close to him. 

Shouyou quickly pulls Kageyama up to her chest. “Let’s get out of here!” 

As the rock starts crashing over, the dam breaks, and Kageyama quickly pulls her into a spare mineshaft- which he quickly realizes is a dead end. Before they can act, a large boulder blocks their exit. 

“Oh no.” Shouyou looks around, just as the water starts filling in at their feet. 

Kageyama goes down to their feet, trying to pry apart the rocks so they can leave. 

“Uenoyama-” 

“I’m trying to get us out of here!” The water starts filling faster. The room was dark, and soon the water was up to his waist. Shouyou took her volleyball, trying to use it to break the ceiling above, but the ball popped suddenly, causing Shouyou to jump up in surprise. Kageyama came back to the surface, grabbing her hand to keep her close. 

“It’s too dark down there. I can’t see anything.” Kageyama took in a deep breath, diving under the water to try to scrape at the rocks again. Desperation was growing in both of them- they can’t die like this. Suddenly pain screams through Kageyama’s arm as he goes up to the surface, accidentally dragging his arm along a sharp rock. “Shit!” He hisses. Shouyou hiccups, turning to Kageyama. “Before we die, I just have to let you know that Uenoyama isn’t my real name!” 

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” Shouyou blurts out, her breath heaving. An idea strikes her, and her face glows slightly. The water was up to their necks now. “My hair glows, that’s it!” 

“What’s it?!” 

“Power gleam and glow, let your power shine-” Shouyou’s quick song was cut off as the water filled the cavern, and both of them took a deep breath in to avoid drowning. Kageyama’s blood seeped into the water slightly, but when he opened his eyes, he could see. Shouyou’s normally ginger hair was glowing bright, flowing out of a small hole created by Kageyama earlier. They both pry at it, making the hole big enough for both of them to squeeze through. Shouyou’s hair begins to go dark as the pull the last rock aside, slipping out of the cavern. 

\------

Shouyou stands up from her seat on the log, looking warily around the forest. Something felt off to her. 

“So… your hair glows?” Uenoyama questions, pulling her back down to her seat. Shouyou nods. 

“Mhm. It glows whenever I sing a special song… Your arm is bleeding.” Shouyou frets, gently poking at the large gash down his arm. 

“Ah… yeah. It…” He hisses in pain. “It’s bad.” 

“Here.” Shouyou gently wraps part of her hair around his arm, concern evident on her face. 

“How is wrapping your hair around going to help? Glow the pain away?” Uenoyama asks, and Shouyou giggles before starting to sing. 

Her song was the same as it always had been, but meeting Uenoyama had bathed it in a new light for her. What once was mine… Is Uenoyama hers now? Her heartbeats in her chest as she opens her eyes, looking up into his eyes. 

Uenoyama had a face of surprise as he felt down his arm, pushing Shouyou’s hair away slowly. “Holy-” 

“I hope it’s okay.” Shouyou smiled, not wanting a freakout right now. Her anxiety was already off the charts right now, and her adrenaline didn’t need another boost. 

“It’s more than okay. Thank you so much, Shouyou.” Uenoyama smiles. 

“So… your name isn’t Uenoyama Ritsuka?” Shouyou leans on her elbows, and he laughs. 

“Nope, Kageyama Tobio is my real name.” He smiles. “I just wanted a different name for myself when playing volleyball and… when my partners in crime got me into actual crime, it worked out better than I had hoped… in the worst way.” 

Shouyou frowns. “Crime?” 

“That’s why I’m wanted by the kingdom. I stole the princess’ crown for them. Damn Miya brothers.” Kageyama, as she had just learned, rolls his eyes. “Anyways, don’t move. I’m gonna go get some more firewood before we head to bed.” He smiles, softly kissing her forehead. 

Shouyou blinks and is soon left alone to figure out her feelings. 

“Hmph. A pitiful man if you ask me.” A familiar voice shakes Shouyou from her trance. 

“Mother?” Shouyou turns around, her mother twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger. 

“Good to see you, Shouyou dear.” Oikawa smiles. “I honestly thought he would never leave you alone.” 

“What are you doing here?” Shouyou frowns, standing up. Was Oikawa the cause of her nervousness. Her eyes widened. 

“I need to take you back home, dear. Now that he knows what your hair does, he’s going to take you away from me.” Oikawa frowns. “I can’t have that. I need my precious daughter back home with me…” 

Shouyou curls her arms to her chest, suddenly missing her volleyball. “But…” 

“But what, Shouyou?” Oikawa smiles hopefully, stepping closer to her daughter. “Do you want to stay with him, knowing that he’ll steal you away from me forever?” 

Shouyou looked down. She didn’t want to leave her mother, but she was starting to have a good time with… Tobio. Shouyou didn’t want to admit that to her mother. 

“If you’ve got nothing to say, then join me.” Oikawa smiles. “Come on, darling. It’s time to go home.” 

“No.” Shouyou looked up at her mother, defiance in her eyes. “I will come back home tomorrow. You don’t need to control every part of my life, mother. I’m an adult, and I can decide things for myself now.” 

Oikawa frowns, a face that Shouyou rarely sees. “Fine. If you’re so grown up now, you wouldn’t mind giving your little boy back his bag, would you?” She tosses Tobio’s equipment bag at Shouyou, the smaller girl barely managing to catch it in time. The crown slipped out from a slightly open end of the bag, and Shouyou picked it up. “There. When you come crying back to me, all I’ll say is I told you so, Shouyou.” 

Oikawa grabs the cape hanging from her shoulders, twirling it around herself until she was gone from sight. 

Shouyou sighs. 

“You know, my arm feels kind of invincible now.” Tobio chuckles, coming back into the clearing. “Is it possible you gave it powers or something?”

Shouyou jumps slightly, turning around to face Tobio. 

“There you are, ginger.” He smiles. “You good?” 

Shouyou smiles. “Yup, I’m alright.” She sits back down, simply enjoying his company until they fall asleep.

\----

Shouyou ran his fingers gently through the soft waves, pulling her hand up and shaking it off slightly.

“The ocean seems so peaceful at night.” Shouyou smiles, Tobio humming in affirmation. “I wonder what it’s like during the day time.” 

“You can come back and see for yourself,” Tobio suggests, and Shouyou sighs. 

“Mother already knows I’m gone.” Shouyou turns back to the male, his eyebrows pinching. 

“How?” Tobio sets his hands on Shouyou’s arms, making her flush slightly from the contact. 

“She must have forgotten something, but she met me in the woods last night while you were out for firewood.” Shouyou looked away from Tobio, staring into the eyes of her reflection on the calm water. 

“That’s why you were so jumpy. Did she hurt you?” Tobio pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Shouyou suddenly was aware of every single strand of hair on her head, the braid back in place, filled with flowers. 

“No, no I’m fine.” Shouyou smiled, trying to calm him. “She just told me to come home and… gave me this.” She pulled out Tobio’s equipment bag, setting it in front of her. 

Tobio was stunned into silence, slowly picking up his bag. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t give it to you earlier…” Shouyou frowned, her gaze going back to her reflection. “It’s just… I was terrified. Terrified that… now that you have what you want, you’d leave me. Because I’m just a little girl who pulled you into her game of pretending, right?” 

“Shouyou.” Tobio lifted her chin slightly, enough to make her eyes notice the lantern that was slowly floating into the sky. 

Shouyou looked up at the lantern, seeing many others float up next to it soon. Her eyes were fixed on the sight, and her heart thumped wildly in her chest. It was even more beautiful in person. A sudden thought dawned on her, and she turned back to Tobio smiling. 

“Happy birthday, me.” 

Tobio blinks. “It’s your birthday?” 

Shouyou smiles. “I always forget it until the last possible moment.” She laughs. “Silly me.” 

Tobio smiles, and as Shouyou’s attention turns back to the sky, he pulls out the lanterns he had brought with and prepares them. 

When Shouyou turns back to Tobio to tell him something, she noticed the lanterns in his hands. 

“You brought some…?” Shouyou’s eyes misted with tears. 

“Happy birthday.” Tobio smiles. “To you and the lost princess.” 

Shouyou remembered the mural she had seen near the town square, the large hazel eyes and ginger hair prominent features. Shouyou blinked. Tobio tilted his head, wondering what kept the ginger quiet. 

“Something wrong?” Tobio asked, handing her a lantern. 

Shouyou sent off the lantern, watching as one floated close to the water. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just thinking.” 

“Dangerous.” Tobio chuckled, and Shouyou leaned over slightly, sending the lantern flying again. 

“You could say that.” Shouyou sat back down, taking Tobio’s hands. “Considering her name is the lost princess, no one knows where she went?” 

Tobio shakes his head. “From what I heard, she was stolen from the royal chambers one night. Just… vanished.” 

Shouyou frowned. 

“Someone left a spare lock of hair, though. At least that’s what the rumors say. A lock of brown hair that doesn’t look a thing like the princess’ was left in her cradle.” 

Shouyou reached around to the back of her head, feeling the cut-off piece of hair there. Shouyou moved it forwards slightly, and there was just enough light for Tobio to see it. 

“Yeah… that color…” Tobio frowned. “That… can’t be a coincidence.” 

Shouyou blinked, looking up from her feet. “I might be the lost princess?” 

“Holy shit.” Tobio leaned forwards. “Shouyou…” 

“Let’s head back to shore.” Shouyou requested, and Tobio nodded.

“Alright.” 

\----

As the questions swirled around in Shouyou head, she clung to Tobio for dear life. 

“Alright, let’s talk through this.” Tobio grabbed her shoulders and squeezed them gently. “I can’t come to the castle with you, because that’s basically like turning myself in. And I don’t want to return you to your so-called mother, because I don’t trust her.” 

Shouyou was quiet, simply looking up at Tobio. “I don’t want to leave you.” 

Tobio deflated slightly, rubbing his thumb along Shouyou’s arm. “I know.” 

“Please don’t leave me.” Shouyou sniffled, and Tobio hugged her, gently rubbing her back. 

“I won’t.” 

Shouyou hugged him back, quietly sniffling into his shirt. They sat in content silence, slowly getting off the boat. 

“It’s Uenoyama!” Someone called from the tower above them, and Tobio froze. 

“Oh no.” Tobio frowned. “We’ve-” 

Shouyou clung to Tobio’s shirt, preventing him from moving. “Let’s go to the castle.” 

Tobio nodded, and the two of them ran off through the city streets. 

“There you are, Shouyou darling!” A voice called, and something pulled Shouyou’s arm, away from Tobio. 

Shouyou shrieked, grabbing onto Tobio’s arm for dear life. Tobio kept a good grip on Shouyou’s other hand, facing her mother head-on. 

“Oikawa?” Tobio called, making her blink. 

“Ah, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa smiles, still keeping a firm grip on Shouyou’s arm. “Long time no see.” 

Tobio growled. “You’ve taken someone special from me once already. I can’t let you do it again.” 

Oikawa laughs, and Shouyou’s hand begins to slip from Tobio’s grasp. 

“Tobio! Please!” Shouyou was in hysterics. “Don’t let me go! Please!” 

Tobio grips Shouyou’s upper arm, pulling her closer to him. “I won’t!” 

Oikawa growled. “You can’t possibly know how much she’s worth to me, Tobio-chan.” 

“I’m not letting her go, Oikawa.” Tobio kept his grip strong, and Shouyou began to try to pull away from Oikawa. 

“Dear, come back to mother.” Oikawa smiles. “You can’t leave me.” 

“You’re not my mother!” Shouyou cries, ripping her arm from Oikawa’s grip and tumbling into Tobio’s. “You never were, and you never will be!” 

Oikawa frowned. “Well, you’ve put me in a tough spot, darling.” 

Shouyou kept her arms around Tobio, hiccuping as if she were sobbing, but no tears coming out. 

Oikawa slowly drew a knife from behind her back. She advanced on Shouyou, an evil grin clear as day on her face. “Well then, it’s time to take matters into my own hands.” 

Shouyou kept her ground, and Tobio’s arms wrapped around her as well. 

“Please dear, come back to me and nothing will happen. I promise.” Oikawa brings a finger down Shouyou’s jawline.

“I won’t.” Shouyou sat up. Oikawa’s arm flew quickly, barely missing Shouyou’s side. 

A shocked gasp erupted from the person beside her, Tobio’s arms leaving Shouyou’s shoulders. 

“Shouyou…” She spun to face Tobio, and her breathing sped up as she noticed where the blade had landed. 

Tobio’s side. 

“No, no no no please!” Shouyou cried, tears pouring out of her eyes as she sobbed. “Tobio!” 

Oikawa pulled the blade out of his side. “I’ll offer this deal, Shouyou.” Shouyou frowned, keeping her hands firmly on Tobio’s chest. “If you come with me, I’ll let you heal Tobio and you’ll never see him again. But if you stay with him, I’ll kill him.” 

Shouyou frowned. “I…” 

Oikawa smiles. “What is your choice, Shouyou?” 

Shouyou hiccups. “I’ll come with you.” 

“Shouyou… you can’t…” Tobio groaned, putting his arm weakly around Shouyou’s shoulders. 

“This way!” The guards heard the commotion, and Oikawa frowned.

“Damn you,” Oikawa growled, gripping Shouyou’s arm hard. Shouyou winced, and Tobio quickly grabbed the blade from Oikawa’s hand, slicing it through Shouyou’s hair. 

Both women gasped, Shouyou looking down at Tobio. Tobio smiles softly, gently running his fingers through Shouyou’s hair. 

“I love you.” 

Shouyou’s face contorts, and she begins to sob “Tobio no! Tobio please don’t leave me!” 

Oikawa stumbled away, out of Shouyou’s sight. 

Tobio goes limp in Shouyou’s arms, and she pulls him closer to her chest. “You can’t leave me… You promised you wouldn’t…” Shouyou sobs, placing her fingers in Tobio’s hair. “I love you too.” She shut her eyes, hiccuping as her hands shook.

“You... can’t leave me…” Shouyou’s voice shook, setting her head on Tobio’s chest. 

“I told you, I won’t.” Tobio’s voice rang through Shouyou’s ears, and a soft hand was brought up to her hair. “Not today, and not ever.” 

“Tobio…?” Shouyou’s voice was quiet, as she lifted her head from his chest. Tobio’s smile was illuminated golden, a flower blooming from his wound. 

“You healed me, Shouyou.” Tobio pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “And I’m not taking it back. I love you.” 

Shouyou smiled, hiccuping again. “I love you so much, Tobio!” 

\----

Shouyou looked up at Tobio, his fingers clasping together nervously. “What if I’m not-” 

“Shouyou.” Tobio smiles, setting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be alright.” 

Shouyou smiles. “Thank you. I’m just… nervous that I’m not the lost princess, and that it’s just a good guess…” 

“The king and queen will know.” Tobio smiles. “Parental instincts, and all that. I’m sure I’d know my child if I had one.” 

“Do you want one?” Shouyou grins, making Tobio flush. 

“Maybe in the future.” Tobio grins back, and Shouyou giggles. 

The door swung open, and Shouyou turned around to see the King and the Queen standing there, looking almost identical to the portraits she saw back in the town square. 

“Shouyou.” The queen smiled. “It’s you, isn’t it?” 

Shouyou smiles. “Hey… mom.” 

The king sadly smiles, walking up to her. “My baby girl…” 

“Dad…” Shouyou smiles, as he softly runs his hand down her cheek, a much more comforting touch than Oikawa could ever offer. Shouyou sniffles and the queen walks over and wraps her arms around Shouyou. 

“Don’t cry, baby. Don’t cry. You’re home.” She smiles, gently petting her hair. Shouyou smiles, controlling her tears. 

“I’m home…” Shouyou looks back at Tobio. “I’m home.” Tobio smiles. 

“And who’s this lovely young man?” The queen smiled, heading over to him. “Handsome too. You brought home a good one, Shouyou!” 

Tobio chuckles, and Shouyou flushes slightly. 

“Nice to meet you, your Majesty.” Tobio bows, and the queen giggles. 

“Please, call me Koushi!” She smiles. “If you’re with my daughter, you’re already family!” 

“Kageyama Tobio, correct?” The king smiles. 

Tobio freezes, looking to the side. 

Shouyou smiles, wrapping her hand in Tobio’s. Tobio smiles slightly. 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m deeply sorry for stealing the crown but-” Tobio looks down at his feet. 

“Pardoned.” The king smiled. “And call me Daichi.” 

Tobio’s shoulders relaxed, and Shouyou smiled, planting a gentle kiss on Tobio’s cheek. 

“See, that wasn’t bad, was it?” Shouyou giggles, leaning her head on Tobio’s arm. 

“Thank you, Shouyou.” Tobio kissed her head lightly. 

“No, thank you, Kageyama.” Koushi smiles. “You’ve brought our little girl back to us. We couldn’t ask for anything more. So thank you from the bottom of our hearts. And thank you from all of the people of the kingdom as well.” 

“It’s no problem, Koushi.” Tobio smiles. “Meeting Shouyou was one of the best things to happen to me.” Shouyou looks at Tobio, smiling. 

“Now, we’ll get to planning a celebration.” Daichi smiles. “Come inside, it’s about time we catch up.”


End file.
